Hidden Feelings
by death cherries
Summary: Lemon KakaSaku: I want to spit out these Hidden Grated Feelings...ONESHOT


My fifth story, a KakaSaku for those that don't like it get used to it I am a big KakaSaku fan and well…yeah…enjoy!

**Hidden Feelings**

It had been one of those mornings where the air was cold but the sun was rising, lighting the dim and misty Konoha village. And in her room, Haruno Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the clock on her nightstand. Five fifteen it read. Since she had turned fifteen and had become apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, Sakura had to be at the mission house before seven every morning. She groaned, 'Another hour,' she thought as she closed her eyes, 'another hour…' "Sakura!" her mother called to wake her. 'Or maybe not,' she thought as she got up. Sakura then remembered that she had asked her mother to wake her before five thirty so that she could wake Naruto at his house, since he always woke up late.

"I'm moving," Sakura called back as she got up and changed. Putting on her usual clothes, her red shirt along with her white short skirt, she then tied her headband on her head like a ribbon then made her way to her bathroom to wash up. After she was finished she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a breakfast of fish, rice, eggs and soup. As she ate her mother placed two packages on the table, "The ohagi you made last night. You didn't forget about them, did you?" Sakura shook her head; she had remembered that she had made that for Naruto and Kakashi sensei, since, after all, her teammates. She smiled as she finished her breakfast, grabbed the packages and walked out the door. "I might be late," she called, "Alright" her mother called back. Sakura then ran off to Naruto's house first since it was closer.

"**Naruto! Open the door right now!**" Sakura shouted as she continued to pound on the door. She stopped when she heard the sounds of shuffling feet approached the door. "Nee…Sakura chan?" Naruto said sleepily as he opened the door. "Here," Sakura said as she handed him one of the packages, "What's this?" Naruto asked, "It's ohagi," she then smiled, "Get ready, I'm going off now." "Hey, Sakura chan!" Naruto called before she walked off, "Who's the other package for? And where are you going?" Sakura then smiled once more, "To Kakashi sensei's, this is for him and I'm going to get him up since I don't want him to be late today." She then ran off and Naruto nodded and quickly closed the door as he got dressed.

Sakura quickly reached Kakashi's house, since it was not too far from Naruto's home and opened the door. Sakura knew a special way of opening Kakashi's door that nobody else knew except for her. She jiggled the doorknob a few times, instantly, it unlocked and she crept in. Sakura then closed the door and placed the package on a table near a small fruit basket Naruto had gotten him. She then went to his room and saw that he was still asleep with his dirty 'Icha Icha Tactics' book in his hand. His face was covered by the shuriken printed blanket which covered him. Sakura giggled, he seemed so helpless looking. She quietly left and went back outside, she had then just remembered that her teacher usually never had breakfast in the mornings. 'How does he live?' she wondered as she prepared to make him miso soup. She smiled, 'This should get sensei to wake up.'

Kakashi twitched a bit in his sleep. He had dreamed that there was a large bowl of soup that he was eating. It tasted delicious as it smelled. Then he wondered if it was really a dream at all. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing, but he could smell soup. Kakashi slowly got up, put his latest 'Icha Icha' novel back onto the small bookshelf near his bed, then opened the door just a bit so he could see if anyone was outside. He looked, and he saw his student Sakura. He then looked in a different angle and saw that she was indeed making soup. The smell was really tempting him, he then closed the door and got dressed, washed up, and went outside. "Sakura," he greeted and she turned, "Ohayou, Kakashi sensei." Sakura greeted back. Kakashi walked over to the kitchen and looked into the bubbling pot, "Miso?" he asked when he identified the smell. "Yes," Sakura replied with a nod, "I was hoping that you would wake up to it." Kakashi smiled then chuckled half heartedly, he felt like a little boy again being told by his mother to wake up earlier. He then looked onto his small dining table to find a package, he picked it up. "That's some ohagi I made," Sakura said as he picked them up, "I don't know if you like sweets but I hope you like those." Kakashi smiled then turned to her, "I'm alright with it," he said, "is the soup ready?" Sakura smiled, "Yes, here. I've made you your bowl." She then handed it to him.

"So," she asked him as he finished it, "how was it?" Kakashi smiled, "It was good. I enjoyed it." Sakura then made a face, "So Kakashi sensei, when will you show us your face?" she hadn't seen it while he was eating since she was washing some dishes for him. "Maybe another time, come, we must go and meet up with Naruto." Sakura nodded, it was almost seven.

Naruto had been waiting for a good thirty minutes with Genma, whom Sakura and Naruto called, 'The perverted third wheel Jounin'. "Sakura chan, get here with Kakashi sensei quick," Naruto mumbled under his breath. He then looked at Genma who was busy eyeing some Konoha shop girls that were starting to open their business for the day. 'It's almost like he is Ero Sennin.' Naruto thought. "Naruto!" he heard a ringing voice call, he turned, "Sakura chan! Kakashi sensei! What took you guys so long?" Sakura made a face, "I was waking Kakashi sensei, how long have you been waiting?" Naruto made a face as well, "Yatta, thirty minutes…then…" his eyes turned to Genma's direction, "_he_ showed up." Genma then turned, "Kakashi," "Yo," Kakashi greeted. Genma's eyes then turned to Sakura; a shiver came down her spine. "Sexy lady, how have you been lately?" 'Damn you perve!' she thought. Kakashi made a face, "Genma," he said grabbing his collar of the jounnin vest, Genma just grinned and he mouthed what seemed to be like 'You know she is too, Kakashi.' Kakashi ignored this, but a slight pink came to his face.

Sakura tilted her head as she watched Kakashi still hold onto Genma's collar, "Well," Sakura began as she walked into the Hokage building, "I'll check with Tsunade Shishou if there are any missions to do." Sakura waved before she disappeared into the building. Kakashi watched her leave and heaved a heavy sigh as he let go of Genma. Genma continued to grin, "Face it, Kakashi, you can't deny those feelings about her anymore." Kakashi glared at his so-called best friend. Then he looked down at the ground and searched through his mind. He just couldn't think that of his student, or feel that way about her. Sakura was his student. He was her sensei, her teacher, an adult for her to look up to. But, inside, he did feel a bond for her, not a teacher student thing anymore…perhaps a love bond? He wondered.

'No!' Kakashi then realized something, sure, he was a world class perve reading his 'Icha Icha' series, but that means that he wouldn't go too far as to do his own student. The copy ninja would loose his title…or something worse, put that one in your book! Kakashi knew he and Genma were different, Kakashi and Jiraiya weren't. Yes, it was true, Genma and Kakashi talked a lot and were best friends, but Kakashi always followed Jiraiya's style…ex out the peeking at women part. 'There is only one person I would look at though…' Kakashi thought to himself. A pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi with fair delicate skin and a voice that sounded like music to his ears. He sighed and threw his head back.

Genma saw this and grinned, "So you would, wouldn't you?" Kakashi looked at him, "Genma, I could never do that to her." Genma laughed and Naruto looked at him, "Urusei, I've heard enough out of you already." Naruto shot at Genma who was still laughing. Sakura then came out with a small smile on her face which quickly changed to puzzlement when she saw Genma laughing. "Nani? Why is Genma laughing?" Kakashi looked at her, "A small joke," he informed her, "So what's our new mission?" "Apparently, all the missions have been taken, and Tsunade Shishou thinks that we've done a lot already so she just wants us to rest up." Kakashi nodded, "I see," he started walking off with Genma behind him, "Wait, Sensei, I want to go with you?" Genma then made a face, Kakashi ignored him, "Alright Sakura, I was just on my way into the market place. You can come too, Naruto." Naruto jumped up, "Yatta! Then later we can go to Ichiraku Ramen! You should try the 'Chaashuu' ramen! Oishi Dattebayo!" Sakura frowned, "I'm alright as long as we can go with Kakashi sensei." Genma then tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and mouthed, 'She wants you, go get her,' Kakashi mouthed back, 'Shut up Genma, you're no friend.' Genma just grinned and turned to Sakura, "He's alright with it." Sakura made a face at Genma, "Hmph, but I'm not alright with you." Sakura then grabbed Kakashi's arm and walked off. Naruto then followed and Genma shook his head, smiled, and then followed Kakashi.

While they walked, Sakura still held onto Kakashi's hand. Genma grinned and made eyes at Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto, however, was too busy buying some instant ramen and watermelon. "Kakashi sensei," Sakura exclaimed as she picked up vegetables and some beef, "I could come by your house tonight to make you dinner if you'd like." She smiled and he felt his heart melt. "Eh!" Naruto whined, "Anoza, anoza! Sakura chan, what about me?" "Naruto, you eat ramen every night at Ichiraku." Naruto then laughed, "Ah ha ha, good point Sakura chan," he then nodded, "eh, never mind." Genma tapped Kakashi again as Sakura was buying the ingredients, "Kakashi, consider yourself a lucky man, tonight is your chance." Kakashi glared at Genma once more, "Genma, it's just a coincidence, if I told her that we weren't coming here, she wouldn't have done it." Genma shrugged with closed eyes and the grin still on his face, "Whatever, Kakashi. You won't turn soft anymore after this." Kakashi knew what he meant; they were going to train right after.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura called and both the jounnin's looked at her, "I'm going to go to your house to drop these off, could you come with me?" that expression of shyness and insecurity she had on her face made his heart melt and his body light. Kakashi then smiled and nodded, Genma called Naruto over then all four headed over to Kakashi's house. Sakura placed everything in Kakashi's refrigerator quickly then they left for training.

Training went by as usual. Naruto dished out his kunai when he saw Kakashi running full speed towards him, Naruto charged but Kakashi went underground, Naruto then gave Sakura the signal, she nodded and struck the ground, creating a massive crater. While she did, Kakashi saw something he thought he would never see…Sakura's panties! He felt his face growing hot as he stared at them for a small second, the white with lace and pink cherry blossom petals…how sexy they were on her. If only he could've seen more. He then felt a tap on his shoulders, he turned and there was Sakura with a small triumphant smile on her cute face, "Kakashi sensei, we got you and Genma this time."

The sun was beginning to set, training was over and Naruto ran to Ichiraku Ramen while Sakura said that she would go home and wash up. Genma and Kakashi however headed to the 'Konoha Wet Bar'. Kakashi chugged down a tall glass of sake and Genma watched with interest, he had only seen this when Kakashi had seen something he liked but wasn't supposed to, "Kakashi," he began, "did you see anything good?" Kakashi put down the glass, "Nope, nothing at all." The blush rose to his face again and Genma smirked. "Ah! Welcome!" the bartender greeted; Kakashi and Genma looked to see who it was, Sakura!

She sat next to him and smiled, Kakashi could smell the scent of cherry blossoms off of her. Genma nudged him then went back to drinking his beer. "And what will you have, Miss?" "I'll have what he's having," Sakura replied pointing to Kakashi's drink. The bartender nodded then walked off then came back with a bottle of sake and a tall glass.

Sakura smiled as she poured and sipped her drink, then she turned and smiled at Kakashi. "Sensei…it was really nice spending the day with you…" she looked at him, he looked at her, those beautiful emerald eyes shining, sparkling with curiosity and naïve features that just made Kakashi go weak again. Sakura took another drink, a big gulp this time, yet she wasn't drunk…though Genma hoped her to be. Kakashi smiled back, "It was nice being with you too." Kakashi replied back. Genma then eyed a sexy woman in a black dress, "Hey, Kakashi, I'll meet up with you later." Genma then got off the stool and sat next to the woman down further on the couches. Kakashi made a face and took a few more chugs. Sakura then looked at him, "Kakashi sensei…" he looked at her, "I think you need a bath, lets go to your home, nee?" Kakashi could smell himself as well, "I guess you're right, lets go." They paid their bill then together walked to his house.

He opened the door, "Come in?" he asked her and she nodded and came in. "I'll be out in a few," he said grabbing a gray shirt and blue shorts then he disappeared into his bathroom. Sakura waited for what seemed a good ten minutes, and then she went in to check on him. She opened the door just for a peek and saw that Kakashi was not having a shower, but a bath. She then came in and Kakashi turned around quickly in surprise, "Sakura! You're not supposed to be here, I'll, I'll be right out." "It's alright, Kakashi sensei," she replied back grabbing a wash cloth, Kakashi then became hotter, "Sakura…what are you…?" he stopped as soon as she began washing his back. Kakashi felt himself become weak once again but this time filled with pleasure. He felt himself growing hard but he couldn't help it, and he closed his eyes. Sakura then saw this but continued. She felt a small blush creep up and she giggled, Kakashi opened his eyes, "Sakura?" "Sensei…" she began, "sensei…that word, I'm so used to it…" he turned to face her, he didn't realize that she could still see his bulge. "I'm so used to calling you sensei…" she continued, "but…I think you're more than just my sensei now…" Kakashi felt his heart speed up, was she saying what he thought he just heard her say? "Sakura, wait outside for me, I'll wash up now." She nodded and went outside.

Sakura waited for him in his bedroom to come out. Kakashi came out with a towel over his shoulder, "Sakura," he began, he had to reason with her…even though he loved her, he knew it couldn't work. "Please don't treat me like a young child anymore…Kakashi kun." Sakura replied as if she read his thoughts. "You may think I'm still the young kunoichi three years before but I'm not," she felt a blush come up, "I'm a woman as well…and as a woman I do have feelings for the person I love…which is you." Sakura then stroked his hair, Kakashi felt himself growing hard again. "Sakura, I love you too." He then kissed her deeply and passionately, 'My first kiss,' Sakura thought as she continued to kiss him. Kakashi then slipped in his tongue and played with hers, and gently sucking on it as well. Sakura began removing the shirt and shorts that got in the way. Kakashi slowly stripped her down, playing with her as he did so.

Slowly he laid her down as the continued to kiss, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he stopped for some air, Sakura nodded, "I will only do it with the one I love." "I thought you loved Sasuke?" he asked teasingly. Sakura turned her head to the window and stared out into the moon, "I was living in a fantasy…it was all in my head I guess." She went back to kissing him, "I found my real love right here." They kissed once more and more passionately. Kakashi then took two fingers and began to pump them into her, in and out; in and out they went till she became wet to the core, he then stopped, took one of her breasts and began to knead it, with the other he sucked on it. Sakura thought it was time to turn tables so she pushed back Kakashi, took hold of his member and began to suck. Kakashi moaned, calling out her name as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Sakura…" he called out. Sakura began to suck harder and harder, then she went deep. Kakashi could take no more, gently he stopped her and laid her down, "My turn…" he said and she blushed all the more. With him on top and her on the bottom it was perfect, then he went into her. Sakura moaned and cried out softly due to the tightness and hardness of his member. In and out, Kakashi continued to go. It was so pleasurable, the feeling. 'It feels right,' he thought as he continued to pump himself in and out of her, 'it is right.' Kakashi then sped up as soon as he felt that moment, Sakura now began to moan much more loudly and then cried out as soon as she felt him cum into her. Kakashi then pulled out and laid next to her, pulling the covers over he covered both of them. Sakura got closer to Kakashi and rested her head on his chest, "Kakashi…?" "Hmm?" "I love you." Sakura then got up for a bit, kissed him on the forehead then fell to sleep.

Kakashi sighed deeply and felt his eyelids becoming heavier. Then finally they had shut, as he slept he felt some words enter his tired mind. Simple words…words he had wanted to say…

'_I want to spit out these hidden grated feelings,_

_Erase and rewrite my life is what I wanted to do,_

_All this time I thought I could never be with you,_

_Erase and rewrite all that I have done wrong,_

_All the loneliness and pain I had lived in so long._

_But when you came to me, all the more I wanted you,_

_All the more and once again, I fell in love with you._'

With those words spinning around in his tired mind, Kakashi then fell to sleep with the love of his life by his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A KakaSaku story, by me, Cammy Kun. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
